


Helcurt and the Birthday Cake

by The_Elister



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Birthday Cake, CLIIIIIIIIIINT, Clint is a Good Bro (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Gen, Grocery Shopping, Helcurt can dissolve into a shadow, Swearing, can be read as either Romance or Friendship, i have zero clue what his powers are so here we are, it wouldn't be a fic of mine without swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elister/pseuds/The_Elister
Summary: For Cyclops' Birthday, Helcurt wants to bake a cake.Problem is: He can't do it on his own, so Clint helps him.
Relationships: Ambiguous or Implied Relationship(s), Helcurt & Clint (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Helcurt (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang) & Cyclops (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Helcurt/Cyclops (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Kudos: 12





	Helcurt and the Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTricksters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTricksters/gifts).



Helcurt had to do the groceries.

Helcurt hated doing the groceries.

It was always so bright and loud. Too many people, too many things to look at, to many different smells.

Horrible.

That’s why he asked Clint to come with him. Clint could grab all the needed items while Helcurt hid in the shopping cart.

The reason for this much hated trip: A Birthday cake for Cyclops.

Because Cyclops was _awesome_. Helcurt often found himself unable to properly express why that was so. Cyclops just _understood_ him. Not just normal understanding, like you would maybe relate to a story told.

____Real understanding. If Helcurt said: “kahsduzqjaskjkjcais, you know?” then Cyclops would say: “Yeah!” and respond with another half-coherent, half-thought-through comment of his own, and a profound conversation would come of it. It was almost like they could read each other’s minds._ _ _ _

____And that’s why Helcurt had to bake a cake for Cyclops, to show him how much he loved him. He doubted that there would ever be someone he’d love as much as Cyclops._ _ _ _

____Right when they entered the store, Helcurt already found himself distracted. As Clint pushed the cart through the fruit and vegetables section, Helcurt couldn’t help but notice that the watermelons had a 30% discount on them._ _ _ _

____Watermelons._ _ _ _

____Watermelons were super yummy, if you asked Helcurt._ _ _ _

____That’s why he decided that Clint would be fine on his own, he had a shopping list after all, and dissolved into a frizzly, shadowy cloud that darted under the table where the melons were displayed._ _ _ _

____A shadowy arm lifted one of the watermelons down and close bystanders were able to hear a happy –if a bit manic – giggle._ _ _ _

____Now Helcurt only had to get back to Clint._ _ _ _

____Fuck._ _ _ _

____He’d lost Clint. Where was he?_ _ _ _

____He wasn’t in the fruit section anymore, so Helcurt shot forward under a shelf with various drinks, his watermelon rolling behind him on the floor._ _ _ _

____No Clint._ _ _ _

____He passed the aisle, moved under a shelf with cleaning utensils._ _ _ _

____No Clint._ _ _ _

____Another aisle, cornflakes and sweets._ _ _ _

____There! Helcurt spotted him, at the very back of the shop, in front of the refrigerators holding the cheese._ _ _ _

____As fast as possible without damaging his watermelon, Helcurt raced towards Clint. He lifted the watermelon into the cart and rested it safely between the spaghetti and the energy drinks. Helcurt himself cowered as small as possible in the shadow behind the milk carton._ _ _ _

____“Oh, you are back.”_ _ _ _

____Clint was nice enough to lean his pack of sliced cheese against the milk carton, to create a deeper shadow._ _ _ _

____._ _ _ _

____._ _ _ _

____._ _ _ _

____All in all, the shopping had gone well. They had bought everything necessary for a cherry pie._ _ _ _

____Clint, kind-hearted man that he was, helped with the baking as well._ _ _ _

____It was kind of difficult to open the flour bag, the milk carton or crack an egg without making a mess when one had claws for hands._ _ _ _

____Helcurt did his best to help. He lurked behind Clint and followed him around the kitchen, checking his every move because the pie for Cyclops had to be perfect. He deserved nothing but the best. When needed, he also read the instructions to Clint._ _ _ _

____He also did it when it wasn’t needed, to make sure Clint wouldn’t forget a step and ruin the pie._ _ _ _

____This went on for some time and when finally, they could put the thing in the oven, Helcurt crouched in front of the little window and stared at the cake the whole time. Making sure that this Son of a Buttercream would raise correctly._ _ _ _

____._ _ _ _

____._ _ _ _

____._ _ _ _

____Not much later, Helcurt stood in front of Cyclops’ door. The cake was still warm, because he was a genius and had planned the meeting accordingly._ _ _ _

____The door opened._ _ _ _

____“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”_ _ _ _


End file.
